


Puppy Pile

by shanachie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek tries to be strong, Implied Season 3, M/M, Stiles wants the puppies, puppy cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wants to take the new friends home that he meets on a day out; Derek isn’t quite so sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Pile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhoGeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoGeek/gifts).



> So whogeek sent me [this picture](http://themetapicture.com/this-is-what-heaven-looks-like) today and I said “can’t you see Stiles…” and yeah it just snowballed. And for those of you wondering… when I do these little side stories, most of the time I still work on something from my list the same night. I’m going to go do that now.

Derek stifled a snort as he came around the corner of a display to discover his mate sprawled out in a papasan chair, inundated with puppies. “Do I _want_ to know?” he asked.

“Look, Derek, puppies!” Stiles exclaimed.

“I see.” His face looked almost constipated as he asked, “Where did you get the puppies?”

Stiles tipped his head back so he could see the werewolf and to get away from one of the more adventuresome puppies as it tried to lick his chin. “Derek, can we take them home?”

“No.”

“Pleeeeeeaaase?” Stiles begged.

“No.”

“But they’re so _fluffy_.”

“No.”

“Just a few of them?”

“Stiles.”

“But, Derek, the…” Stiles lowered his voice, “other betas would love to have them.”

“Stiles, we don’t need _more_ things to take care of,” Derek pointed out.

“Are you saying the rest of the pack can’t take care of themselves?” Stiles asked, attempting to struggle out from under the puppies.

“No, I’m saying you can’t even extricate yourself from the pile when the pack is together, much less from the helpless puppies.” Derek moved a couple of the squirming four legged babies aside before hauling his mate out of the chair. “And you’re easily swayed.”

“I am not,” Stiles protested.

“How did you end up in the chair with the puppies?” Derek asked mildly.

“Well, they were in the box. And they were cute. And…” Stiles paused. “I might have just said yes?”

Derek pressed a kiss to Stiles’s lips. “And I might be saying no.”

“Just a few of them?” Stiles asked.

Derek sighed, drawing Stiles close to him so he could replace the puppies’ scent with his own. “And what will Scott say when we show up with…” he glanced down at the chair where the puppies were crawling over each other “a passel of puppies.”

“Five or six of them isn’t a passel,” Stiles argued.

“No, Stiles.”

“Besides. Scott would _love_ it if we brought puppies home,” he continued as if Derek hadn’t spoken.

“And the others?”

Stiles snorted. “You know full well Isaac would have been sound asleep if he’d been in my position.”

Derek growled at his comment causing to Stiles to roll his eyes. “No, Stiles.”

“No Isaac wouldn’t fall asleep? Or no I still can’t have the puppies? Or just no in general?”

“And what if Aiden decides the puppies are dinner?” Derek tried as a last resort.

“Okay that’s just gross. And even Aiden isn’t _that_ blood-thirsty.” Stiles considered it for a minute. “Besides isn’t that like cannibalistic?”

“Not dogs, Stiles.”

“So then… not cannibalistic, but a realistic issue?” Stiles considered it for a minute. “No even Aiden’s not that cruel.”

“Stiles. No. Dogs.”

Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s waist. “Please, Derek?”

Derek sighed, well aware he’d hooked the moment he saw Stiles in the chair. “Two. No more. Got it?”

Stiles pressed a quick kiss to Derek’s lips, started to turn away, and then turned back to press another, longer kiss against his lips. “Thanks.” Kneeling down, he looked at the puppies. “Now which two?”

Derek grinned, knowing they could be another hour while Stiles picked just which two puppies would go home with them. He didn’t have a problem with waiting though if it put that gleeful look in Stiles’s amber eyes.


End file.
